Against All Odds
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: I didn't like the atmosphere around Blaine's performance of "Against All Odds". So I modified it a bit. (NONCANON! based off CANON!) (ONESHOT!)


There was a lot of things Sam Evans could handle. Being called a dumb blonde, haters towards his impressions, people thinking he was gay.

But he can't handle seeing his best friend in pain.

Blaine was hurting. _Deeply_. Ever since the breakup, he became this shell of himself, function ping because he had to, then breaking down when it was safe.

He misses Kurt. He still loves him. Still _needs_ him.

He told Sam about his guilty pleasure song, how he choose it because he still reads their old text messages, stole the macaroni Kurt picture, still looks through their picture books and their framed photos are still standing in his room. Kurt is his guilty pleasure, since he takes pleasure in loving him, and breaking his heart fills him with constant guilt.

No more. Sam is determined to fix this.

* * *

Kurt's phone buzzed with a new text message, and he glanced at the screen curiously, surprised to see Sam's name flash across the surface. Intrigued, he slides open the message, eyebrows raising in question.

**Sam Evans:**

**You need to see this.**

**_*link*_**

Shrugging, Kurt clicks open the message, where a cell phone video begins playing. Kurt squints, the screen very dark. A light appears, a spotlight turning to a figure on a stage at the piano. Kurt recognizes the auditorium of McKinley, and he smiles, looking forward to another Glee performance.

The camera zooms in on the figure, and Kurt's smile slides off his face.

_Blaine_.

"Hi, guys," he's saying, smiling sadly at them. "I know our assignment is guilty pleasures, and you all know I can't do Katy Perry because there is nothing to feel guilty about that."

Laughter is heard, and Kurt's lips twitch upwards in a smile against his will.

"So, you all know Kurt and I have been broken up for a bit now," he continues, face drooping more now.

Kurt frowns deeper, wondering where this is going, ignoring the twist his heart makes at the reminder that Blaine isn't his anymore.

"And I know I'm the cause of that, and gave him so, _so_ much pain, and the guilt is still really strong in me," Blaine says. "So that's the guilty part. The pleasure, is, well... I'm still in love with him."

Kurt gasps weakly. He knew Blaine kept trying to get back together, but he thought, maybe, he had given up by now.

"I still get a thrill when I hear his voice, I still keep his pictures by my bedside so he's the first and last thing I see everyday, I still wear his clothes when I'm at home. He's my guilty pleasure, and this is how I'm expressing it."

He turned to the piano and began playing, Sam's voice barely audible in the video. "He doesn't know I'm recording this, Kurt," he whispered. "This is him, how he feels, unfiltered, unedited, unprepared."

Kurt hiccups softly as Blaine begins to sing.

_"How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace._

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all."_

_"How can you just walk away from me,_

_When all I can do is watch you leave?_

_Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all."_

_"So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space._

_And there's nothing left here, to remind me,_

_Just the memory of your face._

_Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space._

_And you coming back to me, is against all odds,_

_And that's what I've got to face."_

Kurt sucks in a breath sharply, biting his lip to fight back the tears. Blaine sounds so broken, so lost, so lonely, so god damn _guilty._

_"I wish I could just make you turn around,_

_Turn around and see me cry._

_There's so much I need to say to you,_

_So many reasons why._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all."_

_"So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space._

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face._

_Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space._

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face._

_Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here._

_And you coming back to me, is against all odds,_

_It's the chance I've gotta take._

_Take a look at me now._

_Take a look at me now."_

The music fades, and Blaine looks up sadly, his cheeks glistening in the lights, and he wipes at them with a hand as he gets up. The video cuts off, and Kurt sits starring at it in silence.

Thinking.

* * *

_"...Kurt?"_

"Hi, Blaine. Listen, I ... think we should talk. ... About us."

_"... Yes?"_

Kurt inhales deeply, releasing it slowly.

"Are you still interested in making up?"


End file.
